User blog:Leopardclawxx/Okay Guys, Listen Up
I have decided that I will run a contest. Yes. Seeing as the wiki is kinda dead at the moment, I think I may try and kick some life out of it, before Christmas n'all y'know x3 So, here goes. Details This contest will be a short story contest around a prompt that I will judge alone, unless someone else wants to help. It will be due on 30th January, and the results will be posted no more than a week later. You must join on or before 1st December. There will be some limitations, as outlined in the next point. Prompt and Limitations The prompt is this: The Christmas Star. Interpret it how you will. You must also include the following things: A character named Night (Can be a Clan prefix); it must be set around a Clan or a group of loners; there has to be a problem as such to solve Also, it must be a maximum of five chapters. This can be a prologue, five chapters then an epilogue. There is no limit to how long you make the chapters, but remember it is a short story contest. Participants and Scoring The scoring system will be out of 50, as follows: Plot and charaters (20) Spelling/Grammar (10) Creativity (10) Stuck to the prompt and limitations? (5) In on time? (5) You will get the five points for being in on time anyway, but for every day you are late you will get a point deducted. If you are more than five days late you will be struck from the contest. That is final. The participants are: [[User:Silverstar10|'Silverstar']] writing 'The Cat with the Hazel Eyes'' [[User:Ducksplash|'Duck]] writing When the Sky Explodes'' [[User:Moonshine78999|'Moon']] writing 'I Just Need One Miracle'' [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Avalanche]] writing The Day Before Night'' [[User:.Stormboot.|'Storm']] writing 'Two And A Half Moons' '' ''[[User:Feathertail Millie|'Millie']] writing 'The Rat and the Northern Star'' [[User:PrincessCelestia223|'PrincessCelestia]] writing Loner is... welll... a Loner'' [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash']] writing 'Her Last Moment - 5 points confirmed'' [[User:Shadewing|'Shadeh]] writing If Only You Would Realize'' [[User:Rowanfall|'Rowan']] writing 'In Search of Catmint - 5 points confirmed'' [[User:Birdpaw|'Bird]] writing The North Star - 5 points confirmed'' [[User:Lilly Lovegood(2)|'Lilly']] writing 'Shattered Peace''' ''Prizes It has to be worth it of course, so the prizes are as follows: All participants who get their story in on time will recieve a charart of what I think you look like, regardless of whether I have done one for you before or not. Third place: All of the above plus a charart request and a feature of a character you make up in any story of mine. Second place: All of the above plus a feature of one of your stories of your choice on my userpage with a small review First place: All of the above plus a small fanfiction for you about whatever you want and a charart of a character from said fanfic That's all! Please be serious about joining before you do though, I mean what I say about kicking you off if you don't participate. I won't be extending the deadline either. You can also write the story on the wiki if you want. Good luck to all! Category:Blog posts